


Прости за кровь у тебя во рту (я бы хотел, чтобы она была моей)

by InkDaisy



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-12
Updated: 2012-04-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:57:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDaisy/pseuds/InkDaisy





	Прости за кровь у тебя во рту (я бы хотел, чтобы она была моей)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).
  * A translation of [sorry about the blood in your mouth (i wish it was mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/361108) by [little_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_bird/pseuds/little_bird). 



Квартира теперь кажется нежилой, хотя, конечно, все вещи Джима остаются на своих местах. Но всё же место ощущается заброшенным, серым и пустым в отсутствие Джима, когда здесь остаются только Себастьян и вещи Джима, выбросить или хотя бы убрать с глаз которые Себу не хватило ни духу, ни сил. Здесь пусто и тихо, всегда тихо. Иногда Себастьян думает, что тишина оглушает, но тут же смеется, потому что как раз такие мысли Джим назвал бы глупостью. Но это правда. Без голоса Джима, заполняющего комнату криком, шепотом или бормотанием, остается только тишина в воздухе и пустота в пространстве. Ими полнятся недели. Вечность.

Себ знает, что он должен выехать и продать квартиру. Должен уже сдвинуться с места, найти новую работу и новую жизнь, или хотя бы подняться с дивана, но ему всё сложнее волноваться о том, что он должен делать, и всё проще просто сидеть, кутаясь в эту непрерывную тишину. Он понимает, что оно жалко, это оцепенение, в котором он остается с тех пор, как Джим вышиб себе мозги на крыше Бартса, только чтобы победить в игре, правила которой Себ никогда до конца не понимал. Раньше Себ бы высмеял даже намек на столь мелодраматичное выражение сентиментальности. Это он тоже осознает, но на это ему тоже уже плевать.

Позади уже недели, позади вечность, а Себ просто продолжает думать, продолжает вспоминать. Он помнит, как впервые повстречал Джима в Манчестере, в переулке за каким-то грязным баром. Себ был чудовищно пьян, а Джим был прекрасен и опасен в своем костюме от Вествуд и идеально начищенных туфлях. «У меня есть дело для тебя, Себастьян, — произнес он своим странным, вечно изменчивым голосом. — И я обещаю, что оно будет того стоить». Себ не спросил, откуда ему известно его имя (хотя позже узнал, насколько просто было Джиму это выяснить), он просто пожал Джиму руку, и Джим улыбнулся, и Себ мог бы поклясться, что видел в той улыбке все семь грехов.

Он помнит, как пускал пули в лбы тех, на кого указывал Джим. Он помнит гостиничные номера, такси и заброшенные склады. Помнит руки Джима на своих бедрах, на своей спине, на своем горле. Губы Джима у своего уха, нашептывавшие непристойности и приятности. Он помнит следы от зубов, синяки и кровящие губы — от драк и от ебли, а иногда и от того и другого вместе.

Он помнит все эти вещи.  
Он скучает по всему этому.

Потому что теперь ничего этого нет. Нет этой жизни, его жизни с Джимом. Всё кончено, Джима больше нет и все его вещи покрыты пылью. А Себ сидит, и бродит по комнатам, и тоскует, и чувствует себя всё более пустым с каждым днем. Он должен выкинуть вещи Джима и двигаться дальше, может быть, сжечь это место к чертям. Но он этого не сделает. Он будет сидеть на диване в квартире, которую они делили, пока сам не покроется пылью. Он надеется обратиться в пыль.


End file.
